Naveen
Personality Full of charisma and a love for music, Naveen is the definition of a charmer. He is playboy, very fond of women and having a good time. With this comes immaturity, irresposinbility, and a strong aversion to work. However, Naveen really does mean well. He can be quite rude and is over-confident, but he only wishes for some fun - for himself and others. He loves a good laugh, and the best way to in him over is with a great sense of humor. He grew up in the lap of luxury, having to do very little on his own, and it shows. Finally, while Naveen does consider himself above those that aren't rich or pureblood, he is not out-right discriminatory, and he is not above socializing with those who aren't of his class. Background Naveen is the eldest child of a rich, pureblood family in Brazil. Naveen spent most of his life being pampered in Rio, but during the years he was learning to speak, his family did a great deal of traveling. As a result, Naveen has something of a mixed accent; difficult to place. During his travels, Naveen's every need was still tended to at all times. As the prince grew older, travels grew less frequent, but they were not unheard of, and sometimes quite long. It was during a several-month-long stay in England that he recieved his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents had taken their wizarding classes in South America, so Naveen's Hogwarts letter came as something of a surprise, albeit a welcome one. Well aware of the school's reputation, Naveen's parents eagerly sent him off, accompanied by the boy's valet. For his first several years, Naveen spent holidays at home, but as his parents finally saw how lazy and spoiled their son was, and how wasteful he was with money, they thought perhaps life away from all the luxury would be best, and since his fifth year Naveen has been spending holidays at the school, and as of his sixth year, summers in England with his valet, in a small flat his family rented out for him. Naveen generally does poorly in his classes, although it is unknown exactly what he could do if he actually tried. He has, in certain years, recieved decent grades in Charms, because he tends to get excited over learning spells he feels will be fun to use - those that could add some festivity or excitement to a situation. By far his worst grades are in Wizarding Laws and Policy - a class he is taking only because of his parents' insistance that is is important - to which he pays absolutely no attention. On the other hand, Naveen did rather well in Flying classes and excels in Music. In his third year, Naveen began taking Divination, a class he had always been curious about, but was discouraged by the surprising (to him) amount of work that went into it. He completed the course, but did not do well at all, and did not pick it up in the following year. In his sixth year, Naveen is taking all required classes, as well as Music and Wizarding Laws and Policy. Relationships character Coming soon Trivia -Coming soon See Also Coming soon External Links Coming soon.